Unitedspace states elections, 7895 p.p.r
unitedspace states elecetion of 7895 were held from 7 to 12 of december of 7895 for the 15,613 seats in government out of 57,446 seats. the candidates for the seats were 38,623 and the main candidates were 13,893 of humans much less then the Unitedspace states elections, 7904 p.p.r wicth was 38,725. asurtiaens 14,566, muerijks 5,224, eghjikcs 1,300, quizzchjik 668, in this election thay had also humanoid robots numbering as 187 for the frist time but none of the robots can vote. 634 planets were in the elections for seats in the unitedspace government and all got at lest one seat after the election. YRUMIAQIKIK a asurtiaens member of a seat in the planet xend won the election by 683,541,965 milion more then army general of the plants of krisqmukikaki aka Mtakquan BOUN to be leader lord of the united space states for a term of between 18 to 6 years by popular vote and 9,184 by electoral vote by the 15,613 seats wicth were not in the election who voted. YMUMIAQIKIK won 349 planets, Mtakquan BOUN won 251 planets. after wining more then 46 members of the seats were arrested for taking bribes after and during the election. held december 7 to 12 7895 . 48% turnout Election results for members in govermnent alliances and partys votes seats 1 united space party 28,761,884,529 | 6,500 2 dejrijk neumru party 23, 291,974,059 | 4,500 3 united alians and humans 11,548,337, 879 | 1,500 4 derumneax party 8,678,371,403 | 500 5 hikurana party 914,880,118 | 100 Election results for leader lord votes by planets votes | by electoral votes | total votes showup | total states pop |race 1 YMUMIAQIKIK 54,683,541,965 | 9,184 | | 48% 16,346,431,987,644 | alian 2 Mtakquan Boun 54,000,000,000 | 3,651 | | alian 3 reqskimdise 27,980,786,590 | 1,340 | | alian 4 james mysazxki 26,713,689,109 | 1,127 | | human 5 grfhjic 14,331,650,939 | 186 | | human / alian 6 enidjiedin race 930,874,467 | 4 | | alian 7 sursieqan race 818,691,203 | 19 | | alian 8 yeqishkjng 803,774,999 | 36 | | alian 9 brjuythan race 425,098,345 | 32 | | alian 10 matthew golujdtion 389,644,872| 17 | | human 11 djiuad 349,507,711 | 4 | human/ robot in the election of 7895 thay had 38,623 candidates for seats and being leader lord. this is also a election that most of the candidates were alian 64% , 33% were humans , 2% were half human and alians and 1% were robots and it was the frist election in history that some robots can be candidates but not to vote in the election becouse of Voteing act of 8464 E.S.R. it is also said that more then 45% of the seats members who vote for new members were bribed for than 50,000 gfc. results after the election after the election on december 13 ymumiaqikik was made the new leader lord it was the frist time that a asurtiaens got the job as ymumiaqikik was during his inauguration he said as fellew, in asurtiaens national language he said ( gerimhfhfddexf weisahywhbdgsjjjsnsjs gfeiemwhwkamhjdjd sovryyfjdjd muayddjdnehend hsiuijdjdhjdjnchmsjd idnjdngswomshdoplwwiqks jdjdjd,allsjk) i ymumiaqikik as leader lord of the united space states l do my best and will do ,my best to sevre you no matther if you human, alian i will be your best leader lord. i will help all not just some or most but all think you. on the 13th after less then 4 hours being leader lord more then 46 members of the seat were arrested for bribes before and after the Unitedspace states elections, 7895 p.p.r so leader lord ymumiaqikik made new mambers for the seats.